The overall objective of the Transgenic and Mutant Mouse Core is to provide Program Project investigators with the ability to utilize animal models in the execution of their proposed research projects as well as establish new animal models for the investigation of the molecular involved in skin and appendage development. The Transgenic and Mutant Mouse Core will minimize the cost of utilizing animal models in this Program Project by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resource. This will ensure an efficient use of animal research at minimal cost.